Tough Decisons
by Confused I Am
Summary: Lieutenant-General Taylor often makes decisions that can help everyone but when Britain is thrust into hell he has to make decisions that can only help a certain few and those decisions will change Britain and his life forever. Introduction Chapter R R.
1. Introduction

"**OH MY GOD!" shouted General Walker. General Walker wasn't your average man and in most circumstances he showed no emotion whatsoever, even hell would find it hard to make him cry. I think that's the reason why most people respect him and look up to him and with his tough Yorkshire accent that just added to the list of reasons to be afraid of him. I wasn't the sort of person to suck up to somebody as you could put it but more or less would at least do things my way which most of the time were right up until 2 weeks ago when the will to live in me died along with most of England.**

**The alarm clock went off around 5:30 which is where my terrifying day started. ****Lieutenant General Taylor of the British Army was roughly around 5'8" and his body was pretty built. I always like to go to the gym on the base where he would often work out and play football with some of the troops. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out my Jacket and his Khaki and also my military trousers and a blue shirt. i went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I went to the bedroom and got dressed into my uniform and put on my size 11 boots. I kissed my wife on the forehead and did the same to my children and locked the front door. I always knew nothing would happen to my wife as I had a gun locker in the wardrobe and also one in the cellar. I unlocked my Mercedes Benz E250 which I had imported from Germany a week ago which made most of my neighbours jealous and I liked it that way. I slowly reversed off the drive as my wife had angled her Audi A7 at an awkward angle which would probably be difficult for most drivers to manoeuvre around it but having been in the Tank corps for 4 years I sure new how to drive and made short work of her terrible parking. I drove down my road and stopped at the end. To my right was a clear street that wasn't really the route that I wanted to take but to my left I noticed something rather out of the ordinary there was a police Ford Focus parked behind a red Vauxhall Astra. This wasn't what worried me but the fact that there was nobody around not even the police who had pulled the occupants over really concerned me. **

**There was fresh red blood on the drivers side door of the police car and the passenger door was wide open with a police taser and radio on the ground. The Astra was worse, there was blood in the back seats and there was a strange black fluid in the drivers front windscreen, seat and side window. The back door was left open with the taser wires on the ground next to it and that black fluid led off into the woods to the left. My only guess was that the black fluid was probably oil. I took out my Blackberry and dialled 999. The operator came on the line shortly after I pressed the call button. "Hello what service do you require?" "Erm police please" "Dorset County Police how may I help?" "I'm currently parked at the end of my road and I am seeing something very out of the ordinary" "Could you pleased explain sir?" "Well for one thing the is a police car with no officers in sight and the occupants of the other vehicle have disappeared, there is blood and a weird black fluid all over the place". "Sir have you been watching the news lately". Wow when was the last time I watched the news I think it was about 4 months ago because I hate the press they hide quite a bit from the civilians who only believe what the press want them to believe I really couldn't be bothered to explain that to her so my reply was pretty stupid and even made me laugh. "The news well no not really I cant stand the reporters" ouch was that the best excuse I could come up with. "Well sir all civilians are advised not to go to work and to stay home and lock doors and barricade their homes so unless you are a doctor, nurse, Law enforcement or military then you should be at home sir" Wow something serious must be going on if civilians are being told to barricade themselves indoors so this was serious. "I'm a Lieutenant-General in the British Infantry Division do I still go to the Carver Barracks or do I have to go to a rally point?". **

**The operator paused for a moment then said "Well Lieutenant-General erm" "Taylor I interupted, Lieutenant-General Taylor" "Well Leiutenant-General Tayloryou should still go to Carver Barracks as we have been quarantined by the British Goverment as no other cities are infected so far" Infected? what was she talking about. "What do you mean infected?" I questioned "Lt Gen Taylor there has been a massive mutation of the rabies and it has now been able to interact with human tissue and human antibodies are unable to stop the virus from taking over their blood, once the virus has succesfully enters the blood,cut or the eye or mouth of a human they usually turn within 30 minutes in which they are not human anymore but instead mindless monsters that only have one instinct. The need to feed". Oh my god I had read stories about this but never actually thought an infection would occur but hopefully they were really stupid or we would have problems. "Ok I understand are you safe where you are?" I was actually getting worried about her and wanted her to be safe as she obviously didn't deserve to die if she was still helping others. "I am safe for now we are in the police station and have barricaded ourselves in, the army is ariving soon i think the 28th Infantry Division is moving to Carver Barracks and is coming to collect us on their way if they don't encounter to many infected". That was one of the units that was under my command but I don't understand why they are out of the base in the first place, I never gave them an order to leave.**

****Hey guys thanks for reading there will be some action in the next chapter which will be up very soon. Reviews really appreciated. This was just introducing the main character to you guys and there is also 3 places if you are interesed in reading my chapters and stories before anybody else and giving me advice on how to improve. One requirement is that you must have at least published 1 or more stories finished or unfinished.

Thanks guys

Sam


	2. The death of a friend

Hey guys Chapter 2 is finally here. I will try to post a new chapter daily but I am not making any promises there.

Enjoy guys and Review appreciated

I arrived at the gates and rolled my window down at the security station

"Lieutenant-General Taylor" I said to the guard who was armed with a very unusual weapon as he should only have a baton and an M9.

"Sir have you got any identification papers with you?"

Oh shit! I left them at home but here they have Zero Tolerance for idiots that forget their papers and this guy didn't look like he was going to mess around. He was a towering 6'4" and has biceps the size of a football. He wore a tight uniform which made him look even bigger and more intimidating. I could see why he was the security guard as most people would see him in the street and cross the road altogether just in case they seemed to make him angry.

To add the effect that I had actually been looking for them I searched the front of my car and gave him a blank expression as I stared at him. He had a very serious look on his face so I quickly sheepishly said

"I'm so sorry sir but I seem to have left them at home and my house is at least an hours drive away from here so can't you just call the General for me?". He had a puzzled look on his face then went into the security booth and pulled the phone off of it's receiver and handed it to me. I noticed that it wasn't the Generals PA's number but was in fact linked to Colonel Williams office. God I hated this guy, he just fucked me off all of the time because he was always constantly asking for a promotion which I kept declining him and so many time wanted to throw him a punch.

"Excuse me but why is this Colonels Williams number?"

"General Walker is in Sheffield at the moment so Colonel Williams is in charge of the base until you arrived but he needs to confirm who you are".

He is in Sheffield? Why? Something major is happening in Sheffield for the General of this base to be transferred to Sheffield which was a 4 hour drive but only 2 in a helicopter which he had obviously taken as one of our helipads was empty.

"Thank you sir" I said with a smirk on my face and pressed the call button.

"Colonel Williams speaking, could I please ask who is calling?" He had a very polite tone in his voice but you could also hear the fear as well which was troubling me quite a bit.

"Colonel Williams it's Lieutenant-General Taylor here could you confirm my identity to the very built security guard that we have today?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I said this and I even heard Williams laugh as well which calmed my nerves a little.

"Oh yeah sure but come straight to my office as you are then new General sir as General Walker was KIA half an hour ago".

What, oh my god! I had known that man for years now and he had been my best man at my wedding and now he is dead. How could this be! I can feel a mix of emotions ranging from sadness to anger then to sorrow for his poor family who I will have to go and explain that this man sacrificed his life to save his country and his bravery and courage will not be in vain. His wife Linda will be really upset as they had been together since secondary school and were a perfect couple and actually inspired me and Marinda to take our friendship further and a few years later we were then married with two beautiful children. There is Liam who is 10 and he is very tall for his age and is quite popular at school as he has loads of friends at our house all of the time. Then there is Tommy who is 15 and is your typical moody teenager and very unsociable as he sits in his room all day listening to Hip Hop music which he blasts it at full volume so you can hardly hear yourself think under all of his racket. I still love them though as they are my world and I would do anything to protect them from anyone or in this case anything. My wife was beautiful when we first got together and still is now. She has a perfect figure that every man in a 5 mile radius drools over and I like to think that I am rather lucky to have someone like her as she is always there for me and I guess that's why I love her.

"Colonel are you being serious, the General is a tough man and I think it would take more than bullets to stop him"

"Sir come to my office and I will explain"


	3. This is it

Sorry about the long delay guys but I really don't know where this story is going now. I will be typing a new story up so if you enjoyed this (pretty sure nobody did) then check out my other story.

Thanks to those who have added my story to their favourites or those who have commented on it.

Sam


End file.
